


Spottedleaf

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Mas!reader, Reader Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you're not a medicine cat, doesn't mean I love you any less. Even if you don't return the feelings for me, I'll still protect you, with my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spottedleaf

A grumble rose through the air as you pouted. Yes, a very kit thing to do, you knew that, but for some reason you couldn’t help yourself but to do just that. Snorting softly you looked across the ThunderClan camp, narrowing your eyes at the medicine cat den.

It just didn’t make sense. Why would she want to be a medicine cat…? Sighing deeply, you left the mouse you hadn’t touched, and made your way across camp. You...needed to get this off your chest.

“Spottedleaf?” the tone in your voice was a bit gruff… lower than you intended but the beautiful she-cat popped her head out of the medicine den still a smile on her face. You almost regretted not picking up the mouse to bring for her...too late now.

The thing was… Spottedleaf and yourself had practically been raised together. Ever since kits you were always doing things trying to get her attention off these stupid herbs… You wanted to be with her, was the translation though. She just never seemed to actually be interest in anything which didn’t include memorizing some sort of weird trick for getting a thorn out of a paw, or how many poppy seeds would knock a kit out so their mother could sleep long enough to actually be able to function.

“Yes, what is it [Name]?” She inquired, stepping out of the den farther. From here, your ears tipped back a little, face softening as you did stare a bit at the she-cat...Why she couldn’t be a warrior… you just didn’t know. Why couldn’t she just train someone and come move into the warriors den… It was all… just unfair.

“Well, I-” Great… now a snake had got your tongue. Shuffling your paws, you looked at the ground with narrowed eyes.

“It’s just… I wanted to know… why…” You didn’t look up, but the fact Spottedleaf knew you like the herb storage in her den, she didn’t need an explanation.

“I don’t like hurting anyone.” She said, like the few other times she had spoken with you about the subject. “I would much rather my paws did something for good, and not bad.” You sighed deeply...so now fighting was bad. Sure it had down sides but it’s survival…

“Spottedleaf…” You said barely a whisper as she gave a hum, though she sounded like she was a bit far away. “I just wanted to tell you.... I would die in a heartbeat if you were in trouble. I would do the good too keep you safe, even if my paws have to shed blood.” With these words, you turned out of the den, and turning in for the night. Not giving the female a chance to answer you back.

Hopelessly in love, as a few of the elders such as Smallear, and Oneeye had put it. Curling up in your nest, you nestled yourself down slowly thinking about what you had actually just said. Yes you loved the medicine cat more than you ever should, but she was so attached to her duties you knew she would never break the warrior code to say other wise.

Turning over, you gave out a deep sigh, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Being awoken early by yowls sent you into wide alert. Others were still waking up or snoring away, but hearing the word ambush from outside in the camp had you yowl an alert winside the warriors den before rushing out into the early morning. Dawn hadn’t even set in yet, and a few others who were already locked in battle were screeching about ShadowClan the moment the stench of marshlands hit your nose.

At once you made your way for the medicine cat den, where you jumped on the back of a dark pelted tom trying to sneak in, rolling in the dirt you hissed loudly, only to get enough blows in to send the tom running away.

Anyone you faced, you hit back twice as hard. Anyone who dare get near Spottedleaf was not going to make it out without some sort of serious scars. Though you found yourself cornered by two toms larger than yourself. If it was one thing ShadowClan had other than rank smelling breath it was large tabby toms.

“Why don’t you try it!” You hissed launching yourself at the closer of the two. Again sending the tom back, you were distracted only long enough to feel teeth sink into your tail and your body pulled backwards. Clawing the dirt, you found yourself being struck gently at the ears by the tom who you just sent rolling in the dirt. They were taunting you.

About to lash out, heavy weight fell onto your shoulders holding you down as claws raked over your face. Blood welling into your eyes making it impossible to see as you yowled in pain. The loss of sight was enough for the two to finish you off before a retreat was called.

“[Name]!” You hear Spottedleaf and swung your head in all directions to try and find her. She forced you to lay down as you were one of the worse casualties, but you told her to treat everyone else.

She didn’t listen as you were really the only one with massive amounts of blood clumping in your fur.

“Don’t waste your time on me.” You spat only to get claws to your ear.

“Shut up! Just shut up! I’m not losing you!” She hissed at you. The blood in your face made it impossible to see, but you could feel the intensity in her eyes as she did end up shedding a few tears at the stupidity of your reckless behavior.

Suddenly as the adrenaline wore off.. you found yourself shaking, weakness spreading through your limbs as it grew harder to breath.

Smirking, you chuckled some blood welling up through your muzzle. “Heh… I still… carried out my word…” You mumbled seeing stars getting brighter in the dawn light. Some of them seemed to be spinning and you found yourself looking up at a few cats who you felt you should recognize.

“Come on, Son.” A large tom who looked much like yourself smiled at you while a She-cat purred nuzzling up to his side. “She’ll be here before you know it.” She smiled at you softly, and with a final shallow goodbye, you left Spottedleaf, and ThunderClan.


End file.
